


click!

by sweetmacaroons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Photography, just need me some jaeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmacaroons/pseuds/sweetmacaroons
Summary: Jaehyun was a university student who loved to photograph beautiful things





	click!

It was indeed a nice day. Great weather, great atmosphere, and Jaehyun was in a great mood. He had finished with his finals and finally got to breathe some fresh air and gave his eyes a better view to look at other than shelves of books in the university’s library. Clad in his simple black shirt with a pair of blue jeans, he headed to the park not forgetting his camera.

He had been busy that he had forgotten about his hobby which was photography. A chemical engineering student with photography as a hobby. Odd wasn’t it? But Jaehyun begs to differ. He loved photography. It was like an escape, like he was in a whole different world the moment he had his camera in his hands and brought it to his eye. When the ‘click’ sound could be heard;

The satisfaction he felt was beyond anything else.

The last time he went to the park was three months ago and he missed it. The sound of birds singing, the cool breeze lightly touching his face, the laughter of children, he missed them all.

Taking a sit on one of the wooden benches under a big tree, he took out his camera from its bag and switched it on. Turning the lenses a bit before bringing it to his face, he took a few photos to make sure it had the perfect shot.

He went through the pictures he took, clicking the button to check each of the photos. At the fourth one, he stopped and zoomed in the photo. There was a boy, probably around his age surrounded by little kids. He had a sharp jawline yet the smile that was adorning his face made him looked soft. Jaehyun thought he was beautiful.

Jaehyun went a little bit closer but far enough not to be noticed by them. He then quietly observed the beautiful boy. The sight before him had him nearly lost his breath. The boy had a flower crown on his head that was put on by one of the kids and Jaehyun swore he had never seen someone so breathtaking. He looked so beautiful that Jaehyun was not even aware that he was already taking more photos of him.

It was then he saw through the camera lens that the boy was crouching down, hugging the kids one by one and waving them goodbye he realized that he had been shooting the boy for quite some time and decided to go back to the wooden bench, his thumb clicking on the button on his camera to look at the photos he took.

Too absorbed in checking the photos, he didn’t realize someone had taken a seat beside him.

“Those are really nice photos.”

“Yeah-“ Jaehyun smiled and lifted his head before looking at the source of the voice.

_Shit.  
_

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I hope you don’t think that I’m a creep or-“

The boy laughed and _God_ , Jaehyun thought it was adorable.

“At least let me look at them too?”

There it was, the smile again. Jaehyun was only staring at the boy and he noticed how the boy had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, looking like they were twinkling and shining so brightly at that too. He also noticed how there was a scar at the corner of his eye. It looked like a rose that had been painted so beautifully –just like the rest of him.

“Earth to, Mr. Photographer?”

Jaehyun was quick to snap out of the trance, “Yea..yeah.. Sure.”

Holding the camera closer to the boy beside him, the other moved closer to have a better look at the photos. They were looking at the photos in silence but Jaehyun couldn’t help but steal glances at the boy’s face.

He was smiling so brightly and it brought a smile to his face too.

“The kids are so cute.”

“But you’re definitely cuter,” Jaehyun mumbled under his breath but it didn’t go unnoticed by the boy beside him.

“Hmm?” The boy was now looking at Jaehyun, still smiling, “What did you say?”

Jaehyun’s ears turned pink and he shook his head, embarrassed that the other might have had heard what he said.

“Say, Mr. Photographer, does coffee sound good at this time? Or maybe cakes too?”

“Jaehyun.”

“Hmm?”

“My name is Jaehyun and yes, coffee and cakes sound good at this time.”

The boy let out a small laugh and nodded his head, “Alright, hello Jaehyun. I’m Taeyong.”

 _Taeyong._ Jaehyun was sure the name was now etched into his mind and maybe his _heart_ too.

Seeing how Jaehyun was still unmoving, Taeyong started, “Let’s go then? Jaehyun?”

“Ah yes, Let’s go.

Jaehyun didn’t know if this was the start of something new in his usually boring and dull life, but he was definitely looking forward to it and yes he couldn't wait to see where this will lead him –them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you're reading this then yay you made it til the end! Thank you for reading <33


End file.
